


The Science Bunnies Cause an Accident and the Consequences

by ChandaK562



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/pseuds/ChandaK562
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz have an accident with an 084 that results in exposure and possibly painful consequences for Agent May and Agent Hand.  And a possible visit to the Witness Protection Program for the two science bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Bunnies Cause an Accident and the Consequences

"Yes, Mom." Melinda had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes as she listened to her mother. How did it seem like her mother always managed to time these kinds of calls perfectly? Why could she never call when she was flying the BUS and had the perfect excuse not to talk? She looked down the hallway and was relieved to spot Victoria heading in her direction. "Sorry, Mom, I have to go help Victoria with something. Tell Cousin Shan congratulations for me."

"What did your mother want?" Victoria asked as soon as Melinda ended the call.

"To let me know that her cousin Shan just became a grandmother for the 25th time, and a great grandmother for the first time." Melinda actually rolled her eyes this time now that she wasn't on the phone with her mother, who could somehow, even though it should be impossible through a cell phone connection, could detect an eye roll perfectly. "She wanted to let me know and remind me that she hasn't even been a grandmother once yet, as if she thinks I might have forgotten."

Tori looked around to make sure the hall was empty before speaking. "Do you ever wish you had? Had kids, I mean? That we had had kids?"

"Occasionally, until I wound up in charge of Phil's three kids." Then Melinda did a double take as what Tori said hit her. "Wait, you said if we had had kids? You…." But had Tori ever actually said she didn't want kids? Or had she just seen how awkward she was with them and assumed…. No, surely they had talked about kids. How could they not have talked about kids?

"I would have." Tori said before she could consider how saying something like that was a terrible, horrible idea. "You would be a good mother." She would probably be a disaster as one, but Melinda would have been wonderful and surely Melinda's wonderful would have been enough to balance her disaster out, and keep their hypothetical child out of a psychiatrist's office for life.

Melinda didn't know what to say. Tori was suddenly bringing up kids? Was there something in the air or water today? But before the silence could grow too awkward there was a shout from down the hall.

"Fitz, be careful with that! Don't drop it!" Jemma called.

"You're talking about kids. Come help me deal with these two and I guarantee that you'll never even think about having children again." Melinda said with a sigh. What were Fitz and Jemma getting into now, and shouldn't Ward be supervising them?

"Fitz, careful." Jemma and Fitz had their backs to the door as Melinda and Victoria came in, the two of them trying to move some sort of strange device. "Do you have that end?"

"What are the two of you doing?" Melinda demanded.

But apparently she had spoken at just the wrong time because the two scientists turned with gasps, the device they were holding slipping out of their hands and falling to the floor, a light shooting out of it on impact that washed over both Tori and Melinda.

"What did they do now?" Skye moaned as she heard a shriek that she recognized as Jemma. She darted down the hall, a hall she had a serious feeling she wasn't supposed to be in, and stopped for a moment before hearing the sounds of someone hyperventilating. "Jemma! Fitz!"

This wasn't good. As soon as she stepped into the room, Skye knew this wasn't good. Agent May and Agent Hand were standing there, eyes wide, staring at something Skye had a bad feeling was the 084 Jemma and Fitz had been so eager to get a look at, that was on the floor for a reason she could only assume was a disaster. And Fitz and Jemma were staring at it too, Jemma hyperventilating and looking like she was about to faint. "What happened?"

"I knew this team was going to be the death of me." Victoria was the first one to speak. "I just didn't know it would be so soon." She looked down at the object on the floor that had just zapped them and then at Melinda, eyes wide in horror. 

"Okay, is that the 084, the one someone wanted the two of you to take a look at?" Skye demanded.

Jemma nodded. "Dropped it! We dropped it!"

"And there was some sort of light or energy beam." Fitz added.

"And Agent Hand and Agent May got hit with it." Skye finished as she realized what had to have happened. Not good. This was not good. No, this was worse than not good. Jemma and Fitz had zapped Agent Hand and Agent May with some weird thing. This was a disaster that made the Titanic look like Gilligan's three hour cruise. "Medical. We've got to get the two of you to medical." Get them to a doctor right away. She might not be an agent, but you didn't have to be an agent to know that medical attention for exposure to some weird thing was just common sense. "Jemma, come with me. Medical will need someone to explain what happened. Fitz, go find Ward. See if he knows what the two of you will have to do to sign up for the witness protection program or something. Come on. Medical, now!" Skye shoved at Victoria and was surprised when the much bigger woman actually moved.

"If I mutate into something painful because of this…." Victoria murmured as she let herself get steered out of the door.

"I'm sure that won't happen. We'll get the two of you to medical and you'll get a bunch of painful shots and it will be fine, I'm sure." Skye said. Was that a sign pointing the way to medical? She hoped that was a sign pointing the way to medical because Agent Hand looked too shocked to give her directions. She pushed the pair in what she hoped was the right direction before turning to order Fitz again. "Fitz, move! Get Ward! And Coulson! Tell them we need them now!"


End file.
